


Far away from home

by bashfulberry



Series: Random drabbles/shortfics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling when you're light years from home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far away from home

**Author's Note:**

> Another Voltron drabble  
> beta by my friend Ania (seriously, she's amazing AND stands my writing in its raw form. And that's really impressive)

There were few things Lance hated as much as that. Onions stealthily waiting for him when he didn't expect them in sandwiches, not enough garlic in garlic bread and cockroaches. He didn't count nuts because he was just allergic.  
The despair he felt so far away from home. Staying on a planet so different from the one closest to his heart was an interesting and even thrilling experience. But it also made him homesick. He couldn't help the feeling and didn't know how to lessen it. If only that was possible without actually going back.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Hunk getting closer and embracing him in a warm hug. He didn't need to ask, Lance told him why he was sulking on his own.  
"I miss my family..."  
"It's only natural. But please, don't forget you have another family right here." Lance looked up to stare at Hunk in disbelief. "Us. We can be your family. We _are_ your family."

Lance thought of the other paladins and how supportive they have all been to each other, each in their own way, he thought of Allura, who worked hard to make sure they were ready for anything the enemy could throw at them, Coran, the weird uncle of the family, the one who could clean up any mess, and even the mice that kept them company.  
"Yeah, you're right."


End file.
